The Beach
by GottaBeSneaky
Summary: "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, Annabeth." A little Percy/Annabeth fluff. Annabeth is a little OOC, just so you know. Adorable little one-shot.


**I haven't posted a Percy Jackson fic in quite a while… and I was just sitting in class the other day when this idea hit me! I think it turned out really nicely. But I got to admit, I got the idea from a Facebook like :D**

The Beach

Sitting on the beach at Camp Half Blood, Perseus Jackson waited.

The twenty-two year old sat with his arms behind him, propping him up with his legs fully extended and crossed at the ankles. His head hung back with his eyes closed, basking in the mid morning sunshine. A small smile graced his face as he breathed in the scent coming off of the ocean, a scent he had become so accustomed to.

He loved this beach. In the little over ten years since he first came to Camp Half Blood, he had spent countless nights just sitting in the sand, feeling it squish between his fingers as the crisp night air whipped around him. Sometimes he would just lay back and watch the stars above him, late at night after all of the other campers were asleep. Other times he just did it to seem closer to his father, the sea god, Poseidon. During the Titan War he came to the beach almost every night, to pray to the Gods and most importantly, to talk to his dad. He was never sure if Poseidon actually heard him, but whenever he saw an extra ripple in the water, or if the tide suddenly picked up, he liked to think it was his father saying "I hear you, son."

Even thought Percy should have been in his cabin on all those late nights, Chiron never stopped him. He felt that after everything Percy had done for Camp Half Blood, such as getting the Golden Fleece to save the borders and defeating Kronos himself, he deserved a little lenience.

Percy Jackson loved that beach almost as much as he loved his girlfriend Annabeth. _And that was saying something. _

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had been together since his sixteenth birthday, the day they defeated Kronos and ended the Titan War. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. On more than a few nights Annabeth had used her invisibility cap to sneak into Percy's cabin and then to sneak out the next morning. Chiron knew about this too, but didn't say anything.

Annabeth had been somewhat surprised when Percy had asked her to meet him on the beach at Camp Half Blood. Not bothering to ask what his seaweed filled brain was up to, she agreed. She hailed a taxi and gave the address of the pizza place near camp. After all, she couldn't just say "Camp Half Blood, please. Oh yeah, don't worry about the weird name. It's just a camp for the children of Greek Gods, like me. My mom's Athena."

It was Valentine's Day and she had a card and a batch of homemade blue cookies in a tin next to her on the seat. She figured this was where they were meeting to exchange gifts.

The cabbie dropped her at the pizza parlor and she made her way into the trees, towards the only place she had ever truly called home: Camp Half Blood.

When she got to the beach and saw her boyfriend lying out with his eyes closed, she ran toward him, quiet enough he wouldn't hear her coming.

When she reached him, she dropped on top of him, a huge smile on her face.

His arms instinctively came up around her and he fell backward, his head hitting the warm sand.

"Well, hello there." He said, amused.

"Hi Percy," She said, closing her eyes and kissing the tip of his nose lightly.

"You know, if I wasn't invincible that would have really hurt." He was smiling, one side of his mouth coming up.

"Oh shut up." She said, rubbing his nose with her own. "Kiss me."

He happily obliged.

After a few moments he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"I've missed you."

She smiled at him, ducking her head to rest it on his chest.

"I've missed you too. Even though I saw you last night."

He chuckled and just held her for a moment, sighing contentedly.

"Oh, I brought you something." Annabeth said, sitting up. She reached over and grabbed the tin, giving him a cheesy smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Percy."

He opened it and laughed, picking one up. "You are awesome."

She smiled wider at this, picking up one of the cookies and chewing on it, looking out at the ocean.

"Hey, I thought these blue cookies were mine." He pouted. She gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, I guess you can have _one_…"

They lied down for a moment, just looking at the sky. Then suddenly, Percy spoke.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." It was just above a whisper.

Annabeth immediately turned towards him, sitting up. "What?" She whispered her voice cracking.

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, Annabeth." He repeated calmly, still looking at the sky.

She just stared at him at a loss for words. Slowly, she got up and made her way to leave.

Percy stood up and grabbed her, pulling her body against his, kissing her fiercely. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box before dropping to one knee.

"Because I want to be your husband."

**Hi. :)**

**So I haven't posted a one shot in quite a while… I hope you guys like this. I really enjoyed writing it. So please, please leave me a review. :) I just love them so much. **

**I'm going to try and get back in the groove of posting. I still have a ton of one shots written that I need to type and post (most of them being Twilight). I'll really try and get around to doing that in the next couple of weeks. **

**Anyway, I'm applying to a private high school in my area and I'm really kind of freaking out about it. Leave me a nice review with some luck to help cheer me up? Love you guyssss. C:**

**I hope you guys liked this, I really did. **

**-Emmyscool10 :)))))) **


End file.
